Eternal Love
by Mad Princess
Summary: KaixOC. Kate, the 18 year old heiress is invited to a ball where she gets to know a person named Kai; a teenage vampire who is falling in love with her. But what will happen when Kate finds out the truth? Will she help to cure him of his condition? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi! I am back with another story! I hope you like this one too! Read and Review please)**

**Eternal Love:**

"...another murder has been reported last night. The murder was of a young girl aged seventeen. This is the third case of murder this week. The victim died of serious blood loss..." She switched off the T-V.

She took one last look in the mirror and headed outside. Her limousine was waiting for her. She sighed and sat in the limo, signaling her driver to start the car.

She always got bored at the balls but she only agreed because her friend was coming too. This special ball was only for rich people in Moscow, like her.

An unusual kind of bat flew upwards, in the moonlight. It sat on a tree directly in front of the ballroom window. It could see all that was going on in there. Despite its blindness, it could sense very well.

Big, fancy cars were stopping near the front entrance, with rich people coming out of them, dressed in formal clothes. As the time passed almost all the guests had arrived.

Then, a black limo stopped near the foyer. The chauffer came out and opened the door for someone.

It was a young, beautiful girl with deep blue hair tied in a high bun, a few loose strands of hair near her face. She had glittering silver eyes and wore a long, satin off-white gown.

She wore a silver locket around her neck. The pendant contained a single diamond in the centre; she also wore a delicate pearl bracelet and a ring.

As she entered the ballroom, lifting her gown slightly, people turned to stare at her. She was truly the belle of the ball.

The bat flew to the ground and turned into a young man with a poof. He wore a formal suit and had grey hair with violet eyes. A little smile came on his face as he looked at the sky.

The crescent shone in the black, starry sky. The young, silver eyed girl realized that her friend hadn't arrived yet. She looked around the ballroom and then headed for the balcony.

She placed her hand on the railings and decided to wait for her friend. She was already getting bored.

Meanwhile, the grey-haired lad picked a red rose from a near-by bush and looked up at the girl in the balcony. He felt like he had to take a closer look at her, perhaps talk to her.

The beautiful damsel's name was Kate Jones. She was eighteen and lived in a mansion with her mother. In a way, her mother was also the reason she had to attend this ball.

She pushed back a lock of hair as her eyes gazed at the moon. She could have enjoyed being at home, listening to her favourite music.

"People come to these balls to dance, or to gossip," Kate heard a masculine voice. She turned around quickly, meeting the violet eyes of a young man holding a rose.

"I hope I'm not disturbing," he said. "Oh...no, not at all," replied Kate softly as he took a step closer, slightly bowing and stretching out the rose to her.

She took it. "You don't know me I presume. The name's Kai...Kai Hiwatari." he introduced himself.

"So, you live in the Hiwatari mansion. I heard it's abandoned. Looks like you don't like to get some fresh air." she said.

"People just like to spread rumors." he replied gently. "It's nice to know they're just rumors, Mr. Hiwatari. My name's Kate Jones." she spoke.

"Kate...would you honour me a dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. She hesitated, but there was something about him that made her nod.

Holding hands, both walked to the center of the ballroom. People watched as they started to dance on the soft music.

Many people admired their perfect steps and praised the beauty of their couple. Smiling continuously, Kai seemed to have come under the spell of her charming beauty.

Kate too, was amazed by the young man's breath-taking personality. They must have danced for twenty minutes when someone addressed Kate.

She stopped to look at a young girl, her best friend. "Excuse me, I have to attend to my acquaintance." Kate excused Kai politely and walked over to the girl.

"Hilary...finally you decided to show up." said Kate as she took her friend's hand. "I guess you found a way of entertaining yourself." said Hilary glimpsing at Kai.

Hilary Tachibana was a girl aged seventeen, with brown tresses and mahogany eyes she was pretty too. She wore an elegant deep pink gown with a ruby necklace and ring.

The girls walked over to the corner of the room and started talking. Kate wasn't in a mood to dance when her companion was here. Taking a final long glance at Kate, Kai left.

He, Kai Hiwatari, was unable to stop thinking of that belle as he turned into a bat and flew to his mansion.

As he came into his bedroom he turned back into a human form. He hadn't been able to prey any human that night.

He was a vampire, the cause and the answer to all those recent murders. He kept dreaming of Kate as he lay on his bed. All of a sudden he wasn't in a mood to go out again.

He was a vampire because of his mother. Prior to his birth, his mother once had been bitten by a vampire. She survived it for four years then died, leaving her son, Kai Hiwatari to become a vampire.

He was probably the only one of his kind in that country. At night he used to murder his prey by sucking their blood. He couldn't help it.

He had also consulted a psychiatrist, named Tala Volkov. According to Tala, there wasn't a logical cure to his present condition but the mythical legends begged to differ.

Kai could become a normal human, if only he would take the blood of his only true love. It was hard to believe, but was the only choice he had if he wanted to become human.

But who would love him? Many young women were in trance of his charms but if they knew about his true self they would surely abandon him.

He lived alone in that big mansion and he didn't care for company. Only Tala visited him once a week or so. Kai was grateful to him for that.

**(Kai's a vampire! Cool isn't it? Well at least I think it's cool! Review please, before you close this page)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Kate's mother's name is Sarah, you'll read it in this chapter. Don't blame me if you get shocked by what I've done to Brooklyn.)**

Kate Jones was in her room when the doorbell rang. Wondering who could it be, she went to open the door herself.

Her servants were on the second floor so she walked to the main door. The bell rang once more as she opened it.

"Good afternoon, Miss Jones." said a cheery voice. "Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Kingston." said Kate and stepped aside to let him in.

"How is your mother feeling lately?" asked Brooklyn. "Oh, she's much better. I'm glad you're here," said Kate as she led him to her mother's room.

Brooklyn Kingston was their family doctor, two years older than Kate. Kate's mother, Sarah trusted him more than anything else.

Kate opened the door. Her mother was lying on the bed. Her eyes lightened up as she saw her daughter.

"Mother, Dr. Kingston is here to see you." said Kate. Brooklyn placed his handbag on the side table. Kate looked a bit worried as Brooklyn did Sarah's check up.

"She's a bit better now but I'm afraid it could get worse by the night," he said grimly. "Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Kate.

"If you get her to drink this medicine regularly...it might do well," said Brooklyn and handed her a small glass-bottle.

"Thank you, doctor." said Kate. "I'll be back in a few days, call me if something goes wrong." he directed and got up to leave. Kate nodded and ordered the maids to take care of Sarah properly before leaving.

--

"You know, you could just visit me instead of sending Raven as some messenger." said Tala as he sat on a comfy couch in the living room near Kai.

"I don't feel like leaving the house." replied Kai. He was looking at the logs burning in the fireplace.

"The rate of murders is increasing, police has forbidden people to leave their houses at night." informed Tala.

"So?" asked Kai. "So, you better find another way or just cure yourself as quickly as possible before the police suspects you." advised Tala.

Kai sighed. "You know that last way of curing me is nearly impossible. Think about it, why would a girl want to fall in love with a vampire?" he said hopelessly.

Tala shook his head. "Argh...get away!!" cried Tala as a black cat jumped in his lap. "Why do you even let this thing in?" he asked.

"Raven..." Kai chuckled. "She's the only one who doesn't freak out seeing my fangs" he said as he took hold of the purring cat.

Tala took a deep breath. He really wished Kai would get normal soon. He got up. "I better go, I have patients to see." he said solemnly.

"Sure...goodbye." Kai patted Raven as Tala left.

--

Kate was getting worried about her mother by the minute. She was sitting on a bench in a park, a book in her hand.

She used to visit this park ever since her childhood. She looked around. Only a few people were there.

She got up and walked slowly on the pavement. Trying to get relaxed, Kate dug her nose deep in the book.

Suddenly she heard a cat mewing. She looked down at her feet. A black cat was brushing itself with her ankles.

Kate smiled and looked up to find the park totally empty. "Huh??" she was confused. Just a minute ago the park had a few people.

"I see you've met Raven," She heard a voice. Kate turned to see Kai in front of her. "Oh, hello Mr. Hiwatari!" she said sweetly.

"This cat belongs to you?" she asked, lifting up the black feline. Kai nodded. "She's really sweet," said Kate as she patted Raven.

"You seem worried. Is something wrong?" asked Kai as they walked slowly. "Oh...uh...it's nothing," replied Kate in a low voice.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell," said Kai. Kate stayed quiet for a while. Should she tell him about mother?

"So, do you live all by yourself in your mansion?" she asked, trying to change the topic. "I've always lived alone; I'm used to it now." replied Kai.

"Don't you get sad?" she asked. Kai smiled. "Not exactly. Besides, Tala visits me sometimes." he said.

"Tala? Who's that?" she asked. "He's a friend of mine. He's a psychiatrist." told Kai. "You wouldn't mind me visiting sometimes, would you?" asked Kate.

"Of course not, you're welcomed anytime." he said, looking brightened. Suddenly Raven jumped out of Kate's arms.

It meowed at Kai. He chuckled. "Looks like I have to go," he said. "It's nice talking to you Mr. Hiwatari." said Kate.

"Please, call me Kai." said Kai with a twinkle in the eye as he headed for the exit. Kate smiled lightly as she turned back to her book.

After a while she looked up and gasped. The people were back in the park like they hadn't ever left. She felt strange.

"I think I'm getting down with something!" she decided to head home.

--

"Listen Kate, I-I don't think you should trust that Kai," said Hilary cautiously one evening. "But why? He's so nice" said Kate.

"I don't know, Kate. Doesn't he seem different to you?" asked the brunette. Kate thought for a while.

"Think, he just pops out of nowhere at the ballroom and asks you for a dance. He makes people disappear in parks, befriends black cats when everyone knows that they bring bad luck!" said Hilary in a whisper.

"Oh, Hilary! Don't be so naïve. I think there's nothing wrong with him." said Kate carelessly.

"Sure, I guess so." said Hilary doubtfully. In a few minutes Hilary left the mansion. "Madame, come quick! Your mother's not feeling well!" said a servant as he came rushing in.

"What?" Kate followed him to Sarah's room. Sarah was coughing blood. Kate gasped in horror. "What did you do?" she asked the maid who looked pale.

"I-I just gave her t-the medicine that's all!" replied the maid. "Someone call Dr. Kingston!" said Kate hastily.

The servant called Dr. Kingston. Kate was sitting on the bed near her mother who was unconscious now.

**(Ok. Hope you liked it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Updating! Thanks for reviews! And btw Kate's character is different in different situations. If you read her in my other fic, Pros and Cons, you will see her a bit differently. Ok! Read and enjoy!)**

"In a few hours she'll die." said Brooklyn with a sinful gleam in his eyes. "Good," said Hilary.

"We're only a few steps away from her money!" she said. "You know what to do next," she added to her brother, Brooklyn who nodded.

"Poor Kate, she doesn't even know that what she's giving to her mother is mere poison," said Hilary wickedly.

They both were talking in Brooklyn's office. They had no idea that someone was over-hearing their conversation.

It was eight at night when Hilary and Brooklyn walked out of the office, looking smug. A bat flew across the bushes and turned to a human.

It was Kai and he had heard their talk. "They're going to kill Kate's mother. I must do something!" he thought.

--

Kai was in his bat form, flying towards Kate's mansion. For some reason, he wanted to tell her everything about Hilary and Brooklyn to save her mother.

He flew across Kate's bedroom window. She wasn't there. He flew over to another window, but what he saw was most dreadful.

Kate was crying near her mother's bed. The maid was weeping too. She was telling Kate to calm down.

"Mother...why d-did you had to leave?" she said slowly, looking tearfully at the dead body of her beloved mother.

Her mother had died a few minutes ago. "Madame, please...!" said the maid sorrowfully. The bat in the window flew back.

Kai was indeed very angry. It was that entire Brooklyn and Hilary's fault. He couldn't see Kate crying like that.

As he flew in the sky as a bat, Kai noticed a brunette getting out of a car on a silent street. He realized it was Hilary, the same girl that had made Kate cry.

He turned into his human form near the trees. He was so angry that he wanted to make the brunette pay for it.

It was nine p.m. and Hilary was about to open the door of her house when she heard a voice.

She turned to see a grey haired boy leaning on her car. She recognized him as Kai. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she asked roughly.

"Revenge!" replied Kai, looking furiously at her. "Revenge? Of what? I didn't do anything to you" said Hilary.

"Not to me, but to a friend," he said as he approached her. "What friend? I don't know what you're saying!" said Hilary.

"A friend named Kate. You murdered her mother...and now you'll suffer!" Kai bared his long, pointy fangs.

A loud, shrill scream echoed around. A limo stopped near the place and Kate got out. She had heard the scream and knew it was Hilary's.

She had come to inform Hilary of her mother's decease when she saw a terrible sight.

Hilary was lying flat on the ground, blood oozing out from her neck...and next to her stood Kai with blood on his face.

Kate's mouth opened slightly. She fell to the ground and fainted.

--

Kate mumbled something. She slowly opened her eyes and gained consciousness.

She was lying on a soft, warm bed. She sat up straight. She was in an unknown, luxurious room illuminated with side table lamps.

The wall clock struck one. She got out of the bed. Her head was aching. The door of the room opened slowly.

She looked over her shoulder to see Kai. Her eyes widened as she recalled the night's incident.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Kai. She backed away. "K-Kai...what did you do to Hilary?" she asked.

"I'm sure you're hungry. I'll bring something for you." said Kai seriously and turned to go.

"Kai" Kate went forward and grabbed his arm. "Tell me what's going on?"

He sighed and turned to face her. "If you must know, Kate...I killed Hilary." he said grimly. Kate's hands trembled.

She was speechless. "Because she was the reason your mother died..." Kai told her everything he saw and heard.

Tala was there too. As Kai spoke, Kate noticed something unusual. The mirror in the room wasn't showing Kai's reflection.

"Kai, there's something you're not telling me about yourself," she said. Kai glanced at Tala.

Kai was about to tell her the truth when the doorbell rang. Tala went to get it. After a while they heard Tala talking to someone.

Suddenly Brooklyn came in. "Kate, I'm glad you're ok. Your driver told me you were here," he said.

Kate frowned. "What do you want now Brooklyn? What's left for you? You killed my mother just for money!" she said in rage.

"What are you saying? I didn't kill your mother," Brooklyn lied. "Just go away from here!" shouted Kate. "Kai told me everything."

Brooklyn glanced at Kai. "So now you're going to believe him, he's nothing but a beast...he's not human. He's a vampire!!"

Kate looked at Kai and then at Brooklyn. "I don't care, I prefer him on you!" she said tearfully. "I knew it, he's done magic on you," said Brooklyn fiercely.

"Come with me Kate or he'll hurt you too like he did to Hilary" Brooklyn grabbed Kate's hand.

"Let me go!" Kate freed her hand from his grasp. "I love him, he'll never hurt me" she yelled, tears flowing from her eyes.

Kai just gazed at her. "You want my money, fine have it!!" she shouted. "You can take my money, my house, everything!"

Brooklyn looked smug. "You have my word Brooklyn, everything I own is yours." she said. "Really? But what if you don't keep your word, what if you want everything back..."

"No! I don't care for money." said Kate. "Too bad I don't trust you!!" Brooklyn pulled out a pistol. Kate gasped but before he could fire Kai growled and jumped on him.

**(Ouch! Ok, Brooklyn's no more obviously... I didn't need to tell the details of how Kai killed him!:)! Plz review! Only two more chapters to go...its a short one!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ok, this is the last chapter ppl but there is one more thing I need to add as another chapter after this! You will see! For now, read plz and hoping u like it!)**

Tala took Kate to another room. He was sure she wouldn't enjoy watching Kai tear Brooklyn from limb to limb.

Kate dried off her tears. She couldn't believe someone would take other's life for money.

Tala told her everything about Kai and about the only way he could become normal. Kate stared at the floor nervously.

"So, if he drinks my blood, he'll be normal?" she asked. "I think so," said Tala. "Okay then, tell him to do it." she said boldly.

--

Kai was sitting in the living room, wiping off blood from his face. He was still angry. How dare that Brooklyn try to kill Kate?

Tala approached him. "I told her about you," he started. "Good, then you can drop her off to her house," said Kai.

"She doesn't want to leave." said Tala. "What?" Kai looked at him with surprise. "She wants to risk her life to make you normal." told Tala.

"Where is she?" asked Kai. "She's in the room. I gave her sleeping pills, she's just dozed off for a couple of hours so you can drink her blood without her feeling it," replied Tala.

Kai went to the room, followed by Tala. And there she was, lying peacefully on the soft bed.

"I can't do it!!" said Kai desperately. "I can't watch her cry, how can I see her bleed?"

"But you have to do it, it's your only choice," Tala spoke sternly. "Never mind, I can stay like this...I just can't hurt her." said Kai.

"Kai, incase you haven't realized...previously you used to take down only one victim a week and now you take three...you're slowly becoming a mature and permanent vampire." said Tala.

"If you don't get cured now, soon you won't be able to tell between friend and foe...you might even kill her someday." he said.

Kai sighed. "Okay." he said in a low voice. "I'll be outside." said Tala and walked out.

Kai sat on the bed next to her. It was like looking at a sleeping beauty. He gave her a soft, gentle kiss.

Tala came back in the room to see Kai backing away from Kate, his fangs covered in blood.

Tala quickly dressed Kate's neck. Kai felt a strange feeling running through his blood. He fell on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

He was turning to a perfectly normal human. He could feel the change. "Are you ok?" asked Tala.

Kai nodded slightly, glancing at Kate. "Is she going to be fine?" he asked. Tala took Kate's hand to check her pulse.

"Kai, s-she has no pulse!" he said in alarm. "What? Are you sure?" Kai came over, looking worried.

Tala was right, her pulse was still. "But...how can this be?" Tala was surprised. Kai tried to give her CPR but it was no use.

"NO...no, Kate...don't leave!!" Kai sat next to the bed, looking full of sadness. Had he killed her?

Tala looked pale. Suddenly Kate took a long, deep breath and opened her eyes. Kai looked up at her.

She was breathing heavily. "Kate, you're alright!!" Kai said in relief as he took her hand.

"Kai...!" she whispered as she tried to sit up. "We thought we lost you!" said Tala. "Thanks to you, Kai's normal now." he added.

Kate smiled at Kai. "Ugh...romance! I hate romance...I'll see you around Kai." Tala left quickly, leaving them kissing.

**The End!**

**(Sorry, I know this one is too short! But I hope the ending was good! Anyways, see the next chapter too. My little attempt to put some humor!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Okay, these are the mistakes made by the characters, see how they made me go crazy! Read and enjoy! Review!)**

Mad Princess: Okay

Mad Princess: Okay...ready...action!

Kai: (ready to jump on Brooklyn)

Tala: (Accidentally walks in between)

Kai: (Jumps on Tala)

Mad Princess: Argh...cut! cut!

Tala: Ow...great going Hiwatari!!

Kai: Wasn't my fault, you came in the way.

Brooklyn: Ha,ha! I win!!

Mad Princess: Great!! (sarcastic)

--

Mad Princess: Action!!

Kate: (sees Kai sucking Hilary's blood)

Kate: Cool!!

Mad Princess: It's not cool! And aren't you supposed to faint?

Kate: I don't feel like it!

Hilary: (laughs loudly)

Kai: Still alive eh? Let's see how you take this...ARG!!

Hilary: You missed the neck, idiot!

Mad Princess: Cut it out!

--

Mad Princess: Okay...action!!

Kai: (dancing with Kate in the ball, a bat flies over them)

Mad Princess: Would someone get a hold of that bat?

Camera man: It's too high up, blasted bird!!

Bat: (flies up to the balcony and hits the wall, falling dead)

Mad Princess: Someone do something, it's the only bat we have!!

Kai: Oh no! I'm not giving it CPR

Kate: We can get more bats!

Mad Princess: Yeah, like I own a bat farm!

--

Brooklyn: If you get her to drink this medicine regularly...it might do well (takes out a glass bottle but drops it, it breaks)

Kate: Butter fingers!!

Sarah: I'm not licking the floor!!

Brooklyn: You're supposed to be unconscious

Sarah: Oh...yeah!

Mad Princess: For heaven's sake at least try to stick to the script!

--

Kai: I see you've met Raven

Raven: (growls at Kai and pounces on him)

Kate: (laughs)

Kai: Aaahh...get off ya crazy cat!!

--

Brooklyn: Too bad I don't trust you (tries to pull something out) Ah...it's stuck!

Kate: Here, let me help!

Mad Princess: (slaps her forehead)

--

Kai: (About to kiss Kate...but instead bares his fangs at the camera with an evil grin!)

Kate: Kai, I thought you were cured, you fake, liar! (throws a cushion at him)

Kai: Fake Dracula teeth, always work!

Mad Princess: KAAAAAI!!

--

Mad Princess: Aaand...action!

Kai: (tries to give her CPR but fails)

Kate: (opens one eye,) Now?

Tala: No, not yet!

Kai: NO...no Kate don't leave me!

Kate: Am I supposed to leave?

Mad Princess: CUUUUTTT!!

**(The End)**


End file.
